Solo Un Pequeño Sacrificio
by Tory Moon
Summary: Tal vez le costará mucho, pero Draco sabía que valía la pena.


**Solo Un Pequeño Sacrificio**

**Tercer fic!**

**La verdad es que tenía planeado publicarlo ayer, pero ayer en la noche lo terminé y me dio mucho sueño y por lo tanto, flojera. Creo que me estoy poniendo un poco floja con esto de crear fics -¡tengo mucho que hacer en el colegio!-, pero como tuve casi una semana de vacaciones por ser Fiestas Patrias en mi país -¡Chile!- pude tener más tiempo y acostarme tarde, porque en las noches es cuando me viene la inspiración.**

**Prometo seguir adelante con los fics inconclusos que tengo guardado y el gran proyecto que tengo.**

**Pero basta de chachara y les dejo este fic que espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan aquí pertenece J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Solo Un Pequeño Sacrificio**

La pequeña y pálida espalda.

Un dedo retorciendo un mechón de pelo castaño.

La cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo.

Su propio brazo estrechando la menuda cintura.

La respiración de ella causándole leves cosquillas.

Su mirada sobre el rostro sereno de ella.

Sonrió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la vida misma, que no podía sonreírle de mejor manera que esa. La chica entre sus brazos era lo más preciado que tenía y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Sonaba muy egoísta, pero era la verdad.

Cuantas ganas tenía que ella se quedara a su lado. Cuantas ganas tenía que el amanecer no llegue. Cuantas ganas que tenía de que pudiera ver siempre ese rostro, un tanto aniñado, sonriera como lo hacía en ese momento, pequeña, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Cuantas ganas tenía de poder acariciarla tiernamente, como nunca pensó que podría haberlo hecho. Cuantas ganas tenía que un momento como aquel se viviera no solo esa, sino muchas veces más.

Sonrió. La respuesta era fácil, sencilla y por muy idiota que fuera, Merlín sabía que era lo que debía hacer y que no había mejor persona que él para hacerlo. Es decir, sabía que él no era el mejor mago del mundo, ni siquiera como hombre, sabía que afuera existían personas mucho mejor que él y que podrían darle mas felicidad que lo que él podría hacerlo, porque él sabía que no era hombre bueno ante nadie, excepto ante la bendita figura de ella. Porque ella fue la única que lo vió como una persona, no como monstruo, como el mortífago que él era.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en lo último. Él todavía se sentía un mortífago a pesar de que Astoria le dijera que no lo era, que solo había hecho malas decisiones. Los gritos de personas sufriendo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus, esa maldita maldición que muchas veces sufrió él mismo. Aquella maldita maldición que aunque no te quemara la piel ya, los efectos parecían quemar dentro de la mente misma, destrozándola internamente, estrujándola, y quemándola sin parar ni siquiera en las noches, donde las pesadillas lo atormentaban cada vez que podían, despertándose en el clásico sudor, con la taquicardia horrible que lo ahogaba.

Tal vez por lo mismo, trató de no dormir esa noche. Prefería estar toda la noche despierto, mirando a la vida misma darle un regalo. Prefería amanecer despierto, ateniéndose a las inevitables consecuencias de las ojeras bajos sus grises ojos. Prefería atenerse a todo, amanecer despierto, sonriendo como idiota a pesar de todo, convertirse en un fanático de ella, solo para que esa noche, tan perfecta como lo fueron las primeras horas, no se desvanezca en una pesadilla más, una más de las que ya había tenido. Él quería que esa noche fuera perfecta, tranquila, para él, pero no por él, sino para ella.

Aunque, sabia que ella se daría finalmente de su pequeño "problema" que lo atormentaba cada noche. Que quizá pasaría el susto de su vida, pero sabía que ella podría con él, así como puede con las miradas recelosas que recibe, las de desconfianza e incluso desprecio que ha tenido que soportar desde que empezó a salir con él hace un poco más de un año.

Sonrió. ¿Qué vuelta más había que darle? Son solo divagaciones. Cosas sin importancia que salen a relucir cuando se pasa en insomnio. Porque ahí no había nada que pensar. Todo era tan claro. Estaba ahí y solo dependía de él dar ese paso.

Esta noche, ahora, cuando la ve dormir plácidamente en su pecho, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran inconscientemente amoldados el uno al otro; ahora que la ve hermosa; que la ve con su rostro sereno; que contempla esa belleza privada para todo el mundo, menos para él; ese paraíso en el que ella le abrió las puertas de par en par solo para él; ese paraíso donde el mundo no se ve tan terrible como lo piensa; ese paraíso donde la felicidad predomina sin problema; ese paraíso en el que él no tiene intención de dejar, decidió que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Poder verla despertar todos los días; poder contemplar la belleza que quizá ella no sabía que tenía; poder pasear por ese jardín del edén sin restricción alguna; poder maravillarse más con ella; poder pasar más noche de insomnio auto infringido solo para verla, para auto medicarse con esa droga tan dulce y adictiva que resultó ser ella, consumir todos los días una dosis de ella hasta que la naturaleza decida que es el momento de partir. Porque prefería mil veces que sea ella la primera en morir.

¿Qué?

Si. Eso exactamente. Prefería que sea ella la primera en morir.

¿Y eso porque…?

Porque él no quería hacerla sufrir. Él podría con eso. Finalmente, él debía sufrir por todo lo que había hecho como mortífago. Sentía que aun tenía deudas con la sociedad y si bien era casi imposible complacer a todos los magos que estaban buscando su venganza, él consideraba que lo único que podría demostrar era que es capaz de proteger a su nueva familia. Y una de esas formas es ahorrándole la pena a alguien tan buena como ella.

Extraño, ¿no?

Claro que era extraño, pero era su filosofía acerca del sufrimiento que le deparaba el futuro. Eso y el egoísmo.

¿Egoísmo?

Claro. Todo el mundo lo tiene. Y el suyo era con ella. Y puede ser que suene demasiado egoísta, pero deseaba no tener que compartirla con nadie y así era y nadie se lo cambiaría. Bien había dicho que afuera existían tipos mucho mejores que él, pero ella ya lo había escogido a él y eso era razón suficiente para saber que él era el mejor para ella. Igual, hablar de ella con egoísmo no era como hablar de egoísmo con un objeto. Y ella no era un objeto, pero si hablamos de egoísmo, tal vez la podría comparar… con su varita. La había perdido una vez y pareció que su mundo se acababa. Se sintió desprotegido, se sintió como un niño perdido sin saber qué hacer. Era algo vital que nada pudiera remplazar. Y él sentía que Astoria era como eso. Su parte vital.

Ahora, que la pálida luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las finas cortinas de seda negra de su habitación y que iluminaba de forma tenue las ideas, la decisión parecía ya estar tomada.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y solo bastaba el pequeño sacrificio de inclinar su rodilla frente a ella para cumplirlo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ante cualquier cosilla, críticas o no, sus puntos de vistas y lo que deseen comentar de esto u otra cosa... ¡Reviews!**

**Los aprecio mucho pues me sirven para mejorar y para incentivarme más todavía, sobre todo por saber que alguien me lee.**

**Ante todo... muchas gracias. =)**

**PD: creo que debiera disculparme por algunas cosas que tal vez son raras en este fic. Lo hice en un largo período de tiempo y al final quizas pueden ver que cambié un poco mi estilo de escritura. Este fic lo pensé un día que fui a comprar y la verdad es que se "veía" mucho mejor en mi mente que en escritura. Ojalá que no se haya notado tanto, pero de todos modos ¡disculpas!**


End file.
